beachboysfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:STExxx
Hi STExxx -- we are excited to have The Beach Boys as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I notice you are making a lot of edits to MediaWiki:Sidebar. That's really great, and I'm glad to see you setting up navigation for the site. The one thing is that the default skin for the site is Monaco-sapphire (you can see what it looks like in your preferences), and its sidebars are at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Most of your visitors will see that skin, so even if you prefer to work in another skin its good to make sure it looks ok for them :). If you have any questions about setting things up, customizing the wiki, or anything else, or I can help with anything, please leave me a message on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello, I'm Gamma Metroid, and I've recently adopted The Beatles Wiki. It looks like we're both kind of struggling to get a community on our wikis. I think that if we became "partner" wikis, and had links to each other, we would get some more people coming around. What do you think about this? Feel free to copy and modify any template of features I've added to The Beatles Wiki for yours. Thanks. Gamma Metroid 01:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hello again. You haven't been active for quite a long time, and you're the only admin here. I think I could really help this wiki out if I was made an admin, and I do have experience because I am an admin at the Lord of the Rings Wiki and a bureaucrat at the Beatles Wiki. 17:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC)